blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Series 11 (Doctor Who)
Series 11 'of ''Doctor Who premiered with The Woman Who Fell to Earth ''on 7 October 2018 and concluded with ''The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos on 9 December 2018, followed by the 2019 New Year's Day Special, Resolution. It featured Jodie Whittaker as the Thirteenth Doctor, Bradley Walsh as Graham O'Brien, Mandip Gill as Yasmin Khan and Tosin Cole as Ryan Sinclair. Overview To be added Cast Main * The Doctor - Jodie Whittaker * Graham O'Brien - Bradley Walsh * Ryan Sinclair - Tosin Cole * Yasmin Khan - Mandip Gill Supporting * Tzim-Sha - Samuel Oatley * Grace O'Brien - Sharon D. Clarke * Najia Khan - Shobna Gulati * Hakim Khan - Ravin J. Ganatra * Sonya Khan - Bhavnisha Parmar * Sonia - Asha Kingsley * Karl - Jonny Dixon * Rahul - Amit Shah * Janey - Janine Mellor * Ramesh Sunder - Asif Khan * Andy - James Thackeray * Dean - Philip Abiodun * Dennis - Stephen MacKenna * Gabriel - Everal A. Walsh * Angstrom - Susan Lynch * Epzo - Shaun Dooley * Ilin - Art Malik * Voice of the Remnants - Ian Gelder * Rosa Parks - Vinette Robinson * Krasko - Joshua Bowman * James Blake - Trevor White * Mr Steele - Richard Lothian * Police officer Mason - Gareth Marks * Raymond Parks - David Rubin * Martin Luther King - Ray Sesay * Fred Gray - Aki Omoshaybi * Elias Griffin Jr. - David Dukas * Arthur - Morgan Deare * Waitress - Jessica Claire Preddy * Robertson - Chris Noth * Dr Jade McIntyre - Tanya Fear * Frankie Ellish - Jaleh Alp * Kevin - William Meredith * Astos - Brett Goldstein * Mabli - Lois Chimimba * Eve Cicero - Suzanne Packer * Durkas Cicero - Ben Bailey-Smith * Ronan - David Shields * Yoss Inkl - Jack Shalloo * Nani Umbreen - Leena Dhingra * Umbreen - Amita Suman * Prem - Shane Zaza * Manish - Hamza Jeetooa * Hasna - Shaheen Khan * Kisar - Nathalie Cuzner * Voice of Kisar - Emma Fielding * Almak - Barbara Fadden * Voice of Almak - Isobel Middleton * Judy Maddox - Julie Hesmondhalgh * Dan Cooper - Lee Mack * Jarva Slade - Callum Dixon * Kira Arlo - Claudia Jessie * Charlie Duffy - Leo Flanagan * Voice of Kerblam - Matthew Gravelle * King James - Alan Cumming * Becka Savage - Siobhan Finneran * Willa Twiston - Tilly Steele * Old Mother Twiston - Tricia Kelly * Smithy - Arthur Kay * Alfonso - Stavros Demetraki * Hanne - Eleanor Wallwork * Ribbons - Kevin Eldon * Erik - Christian Rubeck * Trine - Lisa Stokke * Andinio - Phyllis Logan * Paltraki - Mark Addy * Delph - Percelle Ascott * Umsang - Jan Le * Lin - Charlotte Ritchie * Mitch - Nikesh Patel * Aaron - Daniel Adegboyega * Police Officer Will - Darryl Clark * Security Guard Richard - Connor Calland * Farmer Dinkle - James Lewis * Mum - Sophie Duval * Teen 1 - Callum McDonald * Teen 2 - Harry Vallance * Call Centre Polly - Laura Evelyn * Sergeant - Michael Ballard * Voice of the Dalek - Nick Briggs Televised Episodes Main Series (2018) New Year's Day Special (2019) Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.95 million * Highest: 10.96 million (The Woman Who Fell to Earth) * Lowest: 6.42 million (It Takes You Away) Note: 'Highest' and 'Lowest' ratings are only applicable to the main series, discounting the New Year's Special. External Links * Official ''The Woman Who Fell to Earth page on Doctor Who Website * Official ''The Ghost Monument ''page on Doctor Who Website * Official 'Rosa page on Doctor Who Website * Official Arachnids in the UK page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Tsuranga Conundrum page on Doctor Who Website * Official Demons of the Punjab page on Doctor Who Website * Official Kerblam! page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Witchfinders page on Doctor Who Website * Official It Takes You Away page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos page on Doctor Who Website * Official Resolution page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Thirteenth Doctor Series